scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding BB8
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast * WALL-E as Marlin * BB8 (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) as Nemo * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Dory * Remy (Ratatouille) as Gill * Boog (Open Season) as Bloat * Jewel (Rio) as Peach * Marty (Madagascar) as Bubbles * Elliott (Open Season) as Gurgle * Joy (Inside Out) as Deb * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Jacques * Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as Nigel * Flik and Ants (A Bug's Life) as Moonfish * Bolt as Crush * Budderball (Air Buddies) as Squirt * Horton (Horton Hears a Who) as Mr. Ray * Tia Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Bruce * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Anchor * Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Chum * Scrat (Ice Age) as Worried Fish * Soto (Ice Age) as Anglerfish * Wolves (Frozen) as Seagulls * Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) as Whale * Larry (The Wild) as Gerald * Chicken Little as Sheldon * Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakual) as Pearl * Tiago (Rio 2) as Tad * Shan Yu (Mulan) as Philip Sherman * Mulan as Barbara * Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) as Darla Sherman * EVE (WALL-E) as Coral * Omnidroid (The Incredibles) as The Barracuda * Buck Cluck (Chicken Little), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda), and Blu (Rio) as Fish Parents Other Casts * Velociraptors (Dinosaur) as Jellyfish Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # BB8 gets Captured # WALL-E Meets Tigress # Meeting Tia Lung, Lord Shen, and Kai # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Soto Attacks # BB8's Initiation # Ant Impressions # Velociraptors # The Vents # Dogs # The Good News # Off Ramp # Tigress Speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City # The Passwordscum # Snakes # PATTY! # Goodbye Tigress # BB8 and Tigress # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the Forest # Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used * WALL-E (2008) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Life (2009) * The Incredibles (2004) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Prehistoric Park (2006) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakual (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) * Walking With Dinosaurs (1999) * When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) * Up (2009) * Walking With Dinosaurs (2013) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan II (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Open Season (2006) * Inside Out (2015) * Rango (2011) * Ratatouille (2007) * Ice Age (2002) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Dinosaur (2000) * Bolt (2008) * Planet Earth (2006) * Air Buddies (2006) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Space Buddies (2009) * Santa Buddies (2009) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Treasure Buddies (2012) * Super Buddies (2013) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Hop (2011) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole (2010) * Happy Feet (2006) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * The Wild (2005) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Jurassic Park (1993) Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs